Podróże Gulliwera/Część II/Rozdział trzeci
Gulliwer wezwany jest do dworu. Królowa kupuje go i prezentuje Królowi. Wchodzi w dysputę z mędrcami Jego Królewskiej Mości. Gotują mu pokoje. Zostaje faworytem Królowej. Broni honoru swego kraju. Kłóci się z karłem Królowej. Pracę i trudy, które codziennie podejmować musiałem, wielką w zdrowiu moim uczyniły odmianę, im więcej bowiem pan mój zarabiał, tym bardziej stawał się nienasycony. Straciłem zupełnie apetyt i została ze mnie tylko skóra i kości. Postrzegł to mój pan, a rozumiejąc, że wkrótce umrę, usiłował co tylko można, z pokazywania mnie wyciągnąć. Gdy tak rozmyślał, przyszedł slardral, czyli szambelan królewski, z rozkazem do mego pana, aby niezwłocznie szedł ze mną do dworu dla zabawienia Królowej i wszystkich jej dam. Niektóre z tych dam już mnie widziały i dziwnych rzeczy naopowiadały o moim wzroście drobniuchnym, trzymaniu się przyjemnym i dowcipie arcydelikatnym. Królowa Jejmość z całym dworem swoim niewypowiedzianie sztukami mymi została ukontentowana. Uklęknąwszy prosiłem, żebym miał honor ucałować nogi królewskie, ale ta łaskawa pani podała mi do pocałowania swój mały palec (po usadowieniu mnie na stole), który ja wziąwszy w obydwie ręce z największym uszanowaniem jego koniuszek do ust moich przytuliłem. Pytała mnie o moją ojczyznę i podróże, na co, ile możności, krótko i jasno odpowiedziałem. Pytała mnie znowu, czybym sobie nie życzył zostać na zawsze u dworu; pokłoniłem się aż do blatu stołu, na którym stałem, i pokornie rzekłem, że jestem niewolnikiem mego pana, ale jeśliby to ode mnie tylko zależało, miałbym za największe szczęście poświęcić życie moje na usługi Jej Królewskiej Mości. Spytała potem pana mego, czyby mnie nie zechciał sprzedać za dobrą zapłatę. Ten, sądząc, że nie pociągnę i miesiąca, kontent był z tej okoliczności i zażądał za mnie tysiąc sztuk złota, które mu natychmiast wyliczono. Każda sztuka była wielkości ośmiuset luidorów. W proporcji jednak do wielkości wszystkiego i wielkiej ceny złota w tym kraju, owa ogromna suma odpowiadała zaledwie tysiącowi gwinei w Anglii. Wtenczas powiedziałem Królowej, że ponieważ zostałem pokornym Jej Królewskiej Mości niewolnikiem, proszę o tę łaskę, żeby Glumdalclitch, która zawsze miała o mnie tak wiele starania i pieczołowitości, miała także honor zostawania w służbie Królowej i nadal była moją piastunką. Pozwoliła na to Królowa i z łatwością uzyskała zgodę gospodarza, który kontent był, że córka jego zostanie na dworze. Biedna dziewczyna nie mogła ukryć swojej radości. Odchodząc pan mój powiedział, że mnie w dobrym zostawia miejscu, na co mu tylko zimnym ukłonem odpowiedziałem. Królowa, spostrzegłszy oziębłość w pożegnaniu moim z pierwszym panem, spytała o przyczynę. Ośmieliłem się powiedzieć Królowej, że mogłem mu być tylko za to wdzięczny, iż znalazłszy mnie przypadkiem na polu, nie rozdeptał jak jakie liche stworzenie, że to dobrodziejstwo sowicie sobie wynagrodził pokazując mnie za pieniądze i sprzedając za sumę, którą mu wyliczono, że twarde życie, jakie prowadziłem, zabiłoby stworzenie dziesięćkroć ode mnie silniejsze, że zdrowie moje znacznie zostało nadwerężone przez niewolę i obowiązek bawienia co godzina najpospolitszego ludu, że jedynie z obawy, abym wkrótce nie umarł, za tak umiarkowaną cenę mnie sprzedał. "Lecz teraz — mówiłem — zostając pod protekcją Królowej, tak wielkiej i tak dobrej, ozdoby natury, podziwienia świata, rozkoszy jej poddanych, feniksa między stworzeniami, spodziewam się, że bojaźń dotychczasowego pana mego o moje życie będzie próżna, ponieważ już czuję się zdrowszy i nowe siły we mnie wstąpiły przez wpływ jej prześwietnej przytomności". Taka była moja rozmowa, w której często zacinałem się i wiele omyłek w języku czyniłem. Ostatnia jej część odpowiadała sposobowi mówienia tego ludu, którego nauczyłem się od Glumdalclitch, kiedy prowadziła mnie do dworu. Królowa, przebaczając przez dobroć swoją omyłkom języka, zadziwiła się widząc taki dowcip i rozum w stworzeniu tak małym. Wzięła mnie na ręce swoje i zaniosła do Króla, który naówczas znajdował się w swoim gabinecie. Król Jegomość, pan bardzo poważny i twarzy posępnej, nie dojrzawszy na pierwszy rzut oka mojej postaci, spytał ozięble Królowej, od jak dawna t yle we mnie znajduje upodobania. (Wziął mnie bowiem za robaczka, kiedym leżał wyciągnięty jak długi na prawej dłoni Jej Królewskiej Mości). Ale Królowa, mając wielki dowcip, postawiła mnie łagodnie na królewskim stoliku do pisania i rozkazała, abym powiedział Królowi, kim jestem. Opowiedziałem w krótkich słowach, a Glumdalclitch, która została przed drzwiami gabinetu, nie mogąc dłużej znieść mojej nieobecności weszła i powiedziała Królowi, co się zdarzyło ze mną w domu jej ojca od czasu znalezienia mnie na polu. Król tak mądry jak nikt inny w królestwie, wychowany na filozofii, a zwłaszcza na matematyce, przypatrzywszy się, jak chodzę wyprostowany, nim jeszcze zacząłem mówić, sądził, że jestem sztuczną machiną, jak kołowrot albo zegarek jaki osobliwszy, przez doskonałego rzemieślnika wynaleziony i zrobiony (mechanika bowiem do wielkiego stopnia doskonałości doszła w tym kraju). Lecz gdy usłyszał mój głos i widział w mowie mojej rozum, nie mógł w sobie ukryć podziwienia. Opowiadanie moje, jakim sposobem dostałem się do kraju, zdawało mu się zmyślone przez pana mego i Glumdalclitch, aby mnie za wyższą cenę sprzedać. Zadawał mi różne pytania, na które mu do rzeczy odpowiadałem, wyjąwszy cudzoziemską wymowę, niektóre błędy i wyrażenia chłopskie, których się w domu gospodarza mego nauczyłem, a które nie pasowały wcale do języka dworskiego. Posłał po trzech sławnych mędrców, mieszkających naówczas przy dworze i odprawujących tygodniową służbę podług panującego w tym państwie zwyczaju. Ci ichmoście, przypatrzywszy się dokładnie mojej osobie, różnie względem mnie rozumowali. Wszyscy się zgodzili, że nie mogłem zostać stworzony podług zwyczajnych ustaw natury, ponieważ ogołocony byłem z władzy przyrodzonej zachowania się przy życiu bądź przez szybkość, bądź przez łatwość drapania się na drzewo, bądź przez sposobność kopania jam w ziemi. Przypatrując się zaś przez czas długi zębom moim, wnosili, że jestem zwierzęciem mięsożernym. Ale ponieważ wszystkie zwierzęta silniejsze są ode mnie, a myszy polne i tym podobne stworzenia zbyt zręczne, by stały się mym łupem, nie mogli dojść, z czego żyję, chyba że jem ślimaki i różne owady; że zaś to ostatnie być nie może, podjęli się wszyscy trz ej nader uczonymi wywodami tego dokazać. Jeden spomiędzy tych filozofów wyrwał się ze zdaniem, iż byłem zarodkiem lub nie donoszonym płodem, ale to mniemanie odrzucili dwaj drudzy, którzy uważali, że części ciała mego są doskonałe i dojrzałe i że wiele lat żyłem, co poznać z mojej brody, na której przez szkło powiększające było widać włosy. Nie chciano przyznać, żem był karłem, ponieważ małość moja była bez porównania. Karzeł bowiem, faworyt Królowej, najmniejszy, jakiego tylko widziano w tym królestwie, miał prawie trzydzieści stóp wysokości. Po długich sprzeczkach zgodzono się na koniec, żem był relplum scalcatch, co tłumacząc dosłownie znaczy: igraszka natury. Ta decyzja odpowiada najzupełniej teraźniejszej filozofii europejskiej, której profesorowie, gardząc występowaniem ukrytych przyczyn, pod których zasłoną naśladowcy Arystotelesa usiłowali ukryć swoją niewiedzę, wynaleźli to cudowne rozwiązanie wszystkich trudności, ku wielkiemu postępowi w umiejętności ludzkiej! Po tej ostatniej decyzji błagałem, by mi kilka słów powiedzieć dozwolono. Obracając mowę moją do Króla Jegomości, upewniłem, żem przybył z kraju, w którym znajduje się wiele milionów ludzi płci obojga gatunku mego, w którym zwierzęta, drzewa i domy są na miarę mojego wzrostu, w którym przeto mogę bronić się i znajdować pożywienie jak każdy poddany Jego Królewskiej Mości. Na tę odpowiedź, uśmiechając się z przekąsem, rzekli filozofowie, że się dobrze lekcji u mego gospodarza nauczyłem. Król, który miał rozum nierównie bardziej oświecony, odprawił mędrców i posłał szukać kmiecia, który szczęściem nie wyjechał jeszcze z miasta. Wypytawszy się go zaraz na osobności, a potem porównawszy jego odpowiedź z tym, co słyszał ode mnie i od jego córki, zaczął wierzyć, iż to, co mu powiadałem, mogło być prawdą. Prosił Królowej, aby zaleciła mieć o mnie wielkie staranie, i był zdania, żeby zostawić mnie pod dozorem Glumdalclitch, widząc, jak jesteśmy do siebie przywiązani. Urządzono dla niej wygodne w pałacu mieszkanie, przyjęto guwernantkę, pokojówkę i dwie służące do jej usług, ja zaś wyłącznie jej staraniom zostałem powierzony. Królowa dała rozkaz nadwornemu stolarzowi, ażeby podług wzoru, przeze mnie i Glumdalclitch przedłożonego, zrobił pudło mające mi służyć za sypialnię. Z największą biegłością wykonał dane sobie zlecenie, sporządziwszy mi w przeciągu trzech niedziel drewniany pokój, szesnaście stóp kwadratowych powierzchni, a dwanaście stóp wysokości mający, z oknami, drzwiami i dwoma przybocznymi gabinecikami, wielkości zwyczajnej sypialni w Londynie. Powała była tak kunsztownie zrobiona, że można ją było odemknąć. Tym sposobem mogła Glumdalclitch co dzień wyjąć moje łóżko, a usławszy je, nazad włożyć i powałę znowu nade mną zamknąć. Ściany, podłoga i sufit były jak najwykwintniej i najwygodniej przez tapicera Królowej obite, ażebym przez niezręczność nosicieli lub trzęsienie powozu nie został uszkodzony. Stolarz jeden, bardzo biegły w sporządzaniu najdrobniejszych bawidełek, zrobił dla mnie dwa krzesła z materiału do kości słoniowej podobnego, jako też dwa stoły i szafę dla rzeczy. Prosiłem też o zamek do drzwi, ażeby i szczury, i myszy nie mogły wejść do środka. Po wielu próbach zrobił mi ślusarz zamek tak mały, jakiego w tym kraju dotychczas jeszcze nie oglądano, ja zaś widziałem większy tylko u bramy jednego pałacu londyńskiego. Klucz postanowiłem nosić przy sobie z obawy, że Glumdaiclitch może go zgubić. Królowa kazała mi sprawić odzież z najdelikatniejszego jedwabiu, niewiele grubszego od angielskiego koca. Z początku odzież ta była mi nieznośna i dużo później z ledwością mogłem się do niej przyzwyczaić. Krój sukien był podług najnowszej mody krajowej, mieszaniny chińskiej z perską, w ogóle był to jednak ubiór przystojny i poważny. Królowa tak sobie upodobała moje towarzystwo, ze beze mnie nawet obiadować nie mogła. Stół i krzesło dla mnie umieszczono na stole, przy którym Jej Królewska Mość siedziała. Glumdalclitch stała też na stołku około stołu i dawała baczność na mnie. Miałem kompletny serwis srebrny, zawierający wszystkie naczynia i narzędzia do jedzenia, które w porównaniu z narzędziami przez Królową używanymi wydawały się jak cacka dla dzieci. Cały ten serwis nosiła Glumdalclitch w kieszeni, w srebrnym pudełku, i wyjmowała na moje żądanie, a zawsze go sama czyściła. Z Królową obiadowały razem tylko księżniczki, jej córki: jedna mająca lat blisko szesnaście, druga — trzynaście i jeden miesiąc. Królowa sama kładła mi zawsze kawałek mięsa na mój talerz, z którego odcinałem sobie skrawek. Królową i księżniczki niezmiernie bawiło, kiedy oglądały taką miniaturę jedzenia. Każdy kęs Królowej (a miała najdelikatniejszy żołądek)był tak ogromny, że dwunastu angielskich dzierżawców nie dałoby mu rady, co z początku wielką odrazę we mnie wzbudzało. Całe skrzydło skowronka, kość i mięso, zjadała, chociaż ptak był dziewięć razy większy od naszego tuczonego indyka. Wkładała do ust kawałek chleba tak duży jak dwa bochenki dwunastopensowe i wychylała jednym łykiem złoty puchar wielkości sporej beczułki. Nóż jej był dwa razy większy od wyprostowanej kosy, widelce i inne narzędzia były też proporcjonalnej wielkości. Piastunka moja zaniosła mnie raz do pokoju, gdzie obiadowali dworzanie, i wyznać muszę, że widok mnóstwa noży i widelców w ruchu wielką trwogą mnie przejął. W każdą środę, która u nich niedzielę stanowi, Król, Królowa i cała familia królewska obiadowali w pokojach Króla, który, upodobawszy mnie sobie, rozkazał, ażeby stół mój i krzesło stawiano obok niego na stole, koło solniczki. Lubił rozmawiać ze mną, dowiadywać się o obyczajach, religii, prawach, rządzie i naukach w Europie, a ja, ile możności, starałem się odpowiadać jak najlepiej. Rozum jego był tak jasny, rozsądek tak przenikający, że na wszystko, co ode mnie usłyszał, arcyrozumne dawał uwagi. Lecz muszę wyznać, że gdym razu jednego zanadto szczegółowo mówił o mojej kochanej ojczyźnie, o naszym handlu, naszych wojnach lądowych i morskich, sporach religijnych i politycznych partiach. Król, przesądami swej edukacji przejęty, wziął mnie w jedną rękę, a drugą łagodnie uderzywszy spytał, śmiejąc się, czy jestem wig, czy torys? Obrócił się potem do pierwszego ministra, który stał za nim, trzymając w ręku białą laskę, prawie tak wielką jak główny maszt angielskiego wojennego okrętu "Royal Sovereign", i rzekł: — Jakże wielkość ludzka jest marna, kiedy tak liche robaczki mogą ją naśladować; i oni mają zapewne swoje rangi i tytuły, swoje gniazda i jamki królicze, które pałacami i miastami nazywają; mają jak i my ekwipaże, liberie, dostojeństwa i urzędy, którymi się szczycą. I u nich, równie jak u nas, kochają, walczą, kłócą się, oszukują i zdradzają. Tak filozofował nad tym, co mu o Anglii opowiadałem. Bladłem i czerwieniłem się z oburzenia, widząc moją kochaną ojczyznę, mistrzynię nauk, panią morza, plagę Francji, wzór Europy, siedlisko cnoty, pobożności, honoru i prawdy, przedmiot dumy i zazdrości świata, tak wzgardliwie potraktowaną i najdotkliwiej obrażaną. Zemścić się, gdybym nawet chciał, nie mogłem i po namyśle zacząłem wątpić, czym został obrażony. Przepędziwszy bowiem niejaki czas między tymi ludźmi, tak się do nich przyzwyczaiłem, że na koniec wszystkie przedmioty, które widziałem, wydawały mi się proporcjonalne i żadnego nieprzyjemnego wrażenia nie sprawiały z powodu swej wielkości. I zdaje mi się, że gdybym wtedy ujrzał towarzystwo lordów i dam angielskich w ich wykwintnych strojach, rozmawiających ze sobą, komplementujących się i pyszniących jak doskonali dworacy, śmiałbym się z nich, tak jak Król i jego świta śmiali się ze mnie. Często nawet, gdy mnie Królowa wzięła na rękę i przed zwierciadłem trzymała, z siebie samego śmiać się musiałem, bo nie było nic śmieszniejszego nad porównywanie naszych postaci, tak że mi się zdało, iż ciało moje istotnie się skurczyło. Nikt mnie jednak tak nie gniewał i nie martwił jak karzeł Królowej, który, będąc najmniejszego wzrostu w tym kraju (przypuszczam, że miał jakieś trzydzieści stóp), skoro zobaczył jeszcze mniejszego od siebie, stał się niezmiernie zuchwały. Obchodził się ze mną z największą pogardą i zawsze, kiedy mnie widział na stole, jak rozmawiałem z panami i damami dworu, szydził z mojej drobnej figury. Mściłem się na nim nazywając go bratem, wyzywając do pasowania się ze mną lub dając mu uszczypliwe odpowiedzi, jak t o służalcy dworu czynić zwykli. Jednego dnia tak go na siebie rozgniewałem, że wdrapawszy się na poręcze krzesła Królowej porwał mnie wpół, kiedym się niczego nie spodziewał, wrzucił w miskę śmietany i uciekł. Utonąłbym niezawodnie, gdybym nie był doskonałym pływakiem, bo aż po uszy się zanurzyłem. Glumdalclitch była na drugim końcu sali, a Królowa tak ze strachu przytomność straciła, że nie mogła mnie ratować. Na krzyki moje piastunka przybiegła i wyciągnęła mnie z miski, gdzie z kwartę śmietany połknąłem. Zaniesiono mnie do łóżka, lecz żadnej mi ta kąpiel nie sprawiła szkody, tylko ubiór mój kompletnie został zepsuty. Karła za to dobrze oćwiczono i musiał wszystką śmietanę wypić, do której mnie wrzucił. Stracił też łaskę Królowej, która go podarowała jednej damie dworskiej, co mnie mocno ucieszyło, bo pierwej czy później złośliwy stwór zemściłby się na mnie strasznie. Już i przedtem przysłużył mi się dobrą sztuczką, z której Królowa serdecznie się uśmiała, choć za to jeszcze surowsza spotkałaby go kara, gdybym za nim nie był prosił. Królowa miała na swym talerzu wielką kość, z której szpik wyjąwszy, znowu ją na półmisek położyła, otworem do góry. Karzeł zobaczywszy to skorzystał z nieobecności mojej piastunki, wskoczył na stołek, porwał mnie, nogi mocno mi przycisnął i wepchnął mnie aż po pas w otwór tej kości. Siedziałem w niej przez niejaki czas, bo nikt nie wiedział, gdziem się podział, a krzyczeć wstydziłem się, nie chcąc ściągać uwagi na to śmieszne widowisko. Szkody żadnej nie doznałem, rzadko bowiem ciepłe potrawy na stół królewski się podaje, więc nie mogłem się sparzyć, tylko pończochy moje i spodnie żałośnie wyglądały. Karłowi tym razem, na moją prośbę, przebaczono i tylko go plagami ukarano. Nieraz Królowa naśmiewała się z mojej wielkiej bojaźliwości i pytała, czy wszyscy w mojej ojczyźnie są tacy lękliwi. Powodem tego były nieznośne przykrości, które od much cierpieć musiałem. Brzydkie te owady, duże jak skowronki, ciągłym swoim brzęczeniem ani na chwilę spokoju mi nie dawały. Kiedym jadł, rzucały się z zaciętością na mój pokarm i zostawiały tam swoje jajka i inne nieczystości, dla mnie tylko widzialne, bo krajowcy tak drobnych rzeczy dojrzeć nie mogli. Czasem siadały mi na nos lub czoło i dręczyły mnie tym nielitościwie, gdyż czuć je było okropnie. Mogłem też wyraźnie widzieć klejowatą materię, za pomocą której, jak naturaliści utrzymują, zwierzęta te mogą głową na dół po powale chodzić. Z wielkim tylko trudem mogłem je od siebie odstraszyć, a karzeł łapał często mnóstwo tych much i wypuszczał je wszystkie hurmem pod mój nos, chcąc mnie tym trwożyć, a Królową bawić. Musiałem walczyć z tymi nienawistnymi zwierzętami przy pomocy noża, którym je latające w powietrzu przecinałem; wszyscy się dziwili nad wielką zręcznością, którą przy tym okazywałem. Razu jednego piastunka postawiła mieszkanie moje przy otwartym oknie dla nabrania świeżego powietrza (nigdy bowiem nie pozwalałem, ażeby je jak klatkę zawieszano na gwoździu). Otworzyłem okno mojego pokoju i chciałem zjeść kawałek ciasta na śniadanie, gdy ze dwadzieścia os wleciało do mojego mieszkania, brzęcząc głośniej niż tuzin muzykantów na kobzach. Jedne rzuciły się na ciasto, unosząc je kawałkami, inne koło twarzy i głowy mojej chciwie się uwijały, ogłuszając mnie hałasem i napędzając mi wielkiego strachu swymi ogromnymi żądłami. Wyjąłem kordelas i śmiało zaatakowałem je w powietrzu. Cztery z nich zabiłem, a gdy drugie uciekły, okno moje zamknąłem. Owady były wielkie jak kuropatwy; z zabitych wyciągnąłem żądła, które miały długość półtora cala i ostre były jak igły. Schowałem je troskliwie i z innymi osobliwościami pokazywałem potem w Europie. Trzy z nich podarowałem do kolegium Gresham, czwarte dla siebie zatrzymałem. Podróże Gulliwera 02 03